guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lojiin
Mr Damage I am new to editing the Wiki so I don't know your submission protocol. There are many small errors with the green items. I have many of them and to my knowledge there are none that are 20% ALL skills cast / recharge. What type of proof do you want... and where should I send it. I was using: http://guildwars.systemshock.co.za To verify with his pictures of them. I also have many of them. It is a lot of work to fix and verify each item, so I do not want to keep doing it. Please send me the info so that I don't cause us both extra effort. Do you want screen shots or what? :If you check the update notes for Oct 25, 2006 found here, you'll note the following under the section "Equipment Balance Changes". Green item staffs, crafted staffs, and collector staffs with any sort of recharge bonus have been updated to reduce the recharge time of all spells with a chance of 20% instead of the attribute-specific bonuses they had previously. That being the case, there would need to be a current screenshot showing a reversion of that. If you have one, please post it on the appropriate talk page for the unique item in question. The normal submission process, as it were, is that anyone is allowed to edit/add content. However, since the edits you made are believed to be in error they were reverted by myself and Gares. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on this page or Gares or ask on the appropriate article talk page. Thanks :) Lojiin 14:52, 23 February 2007 (CST) From an Ally just thought i would start your discussion page.. i see you've done some stuff on your userpage now. good stuff. :) Misanthropist 00:14, 7 February 2007 (CST) :heh, yeah, that got stuck there over lunch yesterday. ;) Lojiin 11:32, 7 February 2007 (CST) Briahn the Chosen Thanks for finishing the rv I started. =/ I got slopy on that one and didn't see both articles were edited. Plus that was my first "undo" as I've always cut/paste small things in the past. Heh.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:52, 12 February 2007 (CST) :heh, no prob. I actually noticed it b/c of your comment on BrianG's talk page :D. Lojiin 14:59, 12 February 2007 (CST) Shaman Hey, not sure if you have it on your watch list, so I thought I'd let you know that I left some comments/ideas on the shaman page, let me know what you think. -- BrianG 09:42, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Heya, yeah, I noticed that. Have been a bit busy here at work so I haven't had a chance to comment yet. It is on the watchlist though :) Lojiin 11:03, 13 February 2007 (CST) Obsidian Armor The pictures of the Obsidian Dervish armor are to dark. I have better pictures from mine character. How do I upload pictures? Regards, Anthony :You can upload images using the page. Please be sure to read over the policies regarding images prior to doing so. Good luck :) (Edit: the image policy can be found here Lojiin 11:03, 22 February 2007 (CST) GW:Vetting Hey, I saw the paragraph you wrote about some suggestions you had for improving the vetting process. I was wondering whether you would be interested in collaborating with me about writing a proposed policy change? If so, leave a message on my talk page. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC)